dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Full Power Super Saiyan 4
Goku could of sworn that goku also reached this form of a Super Saiyan 4 after gather power from Gohan, Trunks and Goten in the shadow dragon saga of gt. Nikon23 09:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Goku reached a "Super Full Power Saiyan 4" form, and with consume Ki from his teammates, a little diferent)--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 11:32, January 20, 2016 (UTC) it's not really different Nikon23 03:50, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it is different. Broly's form is a Super Saiyan 4 with Legendary Super Saiyan elements, which makes it different. Goku's form is completely different, seeing as how it has nothing to do with the Legendary Super Saiyan, and rather he simply gathered energy from others while in SS4 state. TyphlosionX (talk) 00:45, September 17, 2016 (UTC) "Fully-powered"? Its from english dub? In original Goku name it "Super Full Power Saiyan 4". In Trivia Nefaryous stated that "Fully-powered" name stated by Trunks. Would both names need to state in Trivia like differences in versions of dub?--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 11:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :can't you read? it's a form in dragon ball heroes Meshack (talk) 20:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Can't you read all discussion? I said only about that name Goku mentioned in GT, mentioned in Trivia--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 14:21, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Merge I guess I'm a bit late, but are we sure that Broly's SSJ4 Full Power is the same as Goku's Super Full Power Saiyan 4? I'd say if they were the same form, Goku would have access to it in Dragon Ball Heroes. Merging them just because of their names seems like speculation to me, since we never had direct confirmation about it. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 00:18, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Jesus what are the odds of that, we literally just posted on this page at the exact same minute after nobody else had in 9 months lol. I'm not even sure what "Full Power SSJ4' is supposed to be but I don't think it has anything at all to do with Goku.Bullza (talk) 00:21, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I agree. TyphlosionX (talk) 00:46, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Completely different Against Golden Oozaru Baby, Pan and the other Saiyans poured energy into Goku in order for him to regain the strenght he'd lost already during the fight. In other words they were recharging him back to 100%. Against Syn Shenron though Gohan, Goten and Trunks kept pouring energy into Goku so as to push his SSJ4 powers beyond their limits. In other words they were pushing him past 100%. They are not the same thing. What it has to do with Brody's form or why this needs a separate page I don't know but I removed he Baby part because that was utterly wrong.Bullza (talk) 00:22, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Name The Name Of This Form Is Ridiculous. It Should Be Full Power Super Saiyan 4, Instead Of Super Saiyan 4 Full Power And Whatever This Abomination Of A Name Is. Bob1200 (talk) 09:55, December 31, 2016 (UTC)